Face Down
by hopelessxlove
Summary: Brooke and Lucas are together, except they're both hiding something from everyone. Something no one would have expected. i'm not good at summaries..
1. He Loves Me?

**Face Down**

So I had this idea and its pretty much influenced by the song, Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I was originally going to make a Seth and Summer (OC) story, but I didn't think it'd work so good mostly because Seth doesn't strike me as a character that would hurt someone. So I thought maybe try it as a OTH story. I don't know if it's going to be a one shot or not. Anyways enjoy and review.

**Face Down**

Lucas watched Brooke out of the corner of his eye, she was squirming trying to get out of his grasp, and he held her firmly. He shoved her to the ground and watched her. Brooke felt his eyes on her, and stayed close to the ground. Anticipating his next attack. She felt his rough hands, hands that used to be soft, grab her up again. She looked up into his eyes, searching for the person he used to be.

"Stop, please." Her voice came out in a plea. Without giving her a response he threw her down again, then walked out the front door. None of their friends knew about they're secret life. Everyone thought they were happy, and sometimes Brooke even believed it herself. When they were around people, they acted like a happy couple, but behind close doors Lucas let out all his frustration on her.

The phone began to ring, and Brooke pushed herself up off the ground to answer it. Early on, she'd learned how to compose herself almost instantly.  
"Hello?"   
"Hi Brooke!" the other voice said happily.  
"Haley."   
"What're you doing right now?"  
"Cleaning up." She said looking around the clean room.  
"Do you want some company?"  
"Sure."  
"I'll see you in a little bit."   
"Okay, bye." Hanging up the phone, Brooke felt tears prick her eyes. _'I will not cry, I will not let this hurt me'._ She thought to herself walking to the bathroom.

Brooke put on a long sleeved shirt hiding the bruises on her arm, and started putting makeup on. She needed to hide everything, all the bruises, all the marks, all the evidence. Every time it happened she would reassure herself it wouldn't happen again. Once again however she'd proven herself wrong. Moments later the doorbell rang. Brooke plastered the smile on her lips as she swung the door open. Haley pulled her into a hug, and Brooke winced. Haley noticed, but played it off well. They made they're way to the living room, and took opposite seats from each other.

"So how are you?" Haley asked, she knew Lucas and Brooke were having problems but would never expect to hear about the extent of them.  
"We're doing good." Brooke lied, smiling from ear to ear.  
"That's good, I'm glad your happy." For a brief moment sadness flashed across Brooke's once flawless face.  
"What about you and Nathan?"   
"We're great, I'm pregnant!"  
"Really?"   
"Yeah."  
"Congratulations." Brooke said honestly.   
"Thanks."  
"Brooke, can I ask you something?"   
"Sure."  
"Are you and Lucas really okay?" Haley's eyes looked into Brookes searching.  
"Yes, why do you ask?"   
"I'm worried about you."  
"Why's that."  
"You have a bruise forming on your neck…" Haley's eyes cast downward, and Brooke instinctively touched her neck, she hadn't seen that one when she'd been getting ready.  
"Oh that, I walked into a door. It doesn't even hurt." Brooke lied, she had to keep up the charade, she couldn't let people know about Lucas. Haley stayed and talked to Brooke for another half hour, before going home.

That night Brooke lay in bed, unable to sleep. Lucas fell backwards onto the bed, and pulled her close to him. He tucked his face into her hair, "I love you so much." he whispered. Brooke felt the warmth radiating off his body, and wondered to herself if this was worth it.

**Review? **


	2. What's Really Happening

**Face Down **

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm motivated to keep writing and since I'm motivated I'm just going to keep updating I suppose till I finish. All lyrics are from TRJA. I don't own anything. I know a lot of you are mad that i made Lucas to be the bad guy, but comeee on it makes for a good story. and plus you'll see what happens even though i dont even know yet!

Chapter Two: What's Really Happening

The phone on the nightstand rang violently, Lucas reached over groggily picking up the receiver.  
"Hello?" He mumbled into the pillow, cradling the phone between his shoulder.  
"Lucas?"  
"Nathan is that you?"  
"Yeah, I was wondering if I could talk to you."  
"About what?"  
"Can we talk in person?"  
"Do we have to?"  
"I'm just really worried about Brooke."  
"Why's that?" Lucas asked, turning over and looking at the empty bed.  
"Haley's been noticing that Brooke's been wearing a lot of long sleeved shirts."  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"It's summer Lucas, she also saw a bruise on Brooke's neck."  
"What're you saying? Do you think I hit her?"  
"N-" Lucas slammed the phone back onto the base before Nathan could respond. He pulled himself out of bed, and made his way to the living room.

Brooke walked out of the kitchen, holding a coffee cup in both hands. She stopped when she saw Lucas eyeing her, she'd seen that look before.  
"Did you tell Haley that I hit you?" He took a few steps toward her.  
"No, I didn't."  
"Are you lying to me?" Lucas took another few steps towards Brooke.  
"No." Her hands were shaking, and the coffee was threatening to fall from the brim.

'_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?'_

Lucas slammed the cup out of her hands, and the glass shattered when it hit the wooden floor, coffee all over. He hit Brooke across the face with the back of his hand, her entire body fell to the ground from the impact. Tears were glazing Brooke's eyes, he had never hit her that hard before.

"Why do they think I hit you?" He stood over her, his voice rising.  
Brooke swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to face him from her position on the ground, "I don't know Lucas! I didn't say anything!" He reached down and picked her up, roughlypushing her body against the wall.

Lucas's blue eyes pierced into Brooke's, his mouth set in a firm line.  
"I love you, don't you see that?" He punched the wall right next to her face, and made a hole. Pushing her to the ground, he walked away and didn't look back at her crumpled figure.

Brooke pulled her knee's close, and started rocking back and forth. Moments later she hovered over the shattered glass, her tears mixing with the spilled coffee. Her entire body tensed as she heard the front door slam.

The doorbell rang, and Brooke didn't bother to get up. She sat in front of the broken glass, with tears falling from her once flawless face. The door opened, and Peyton walked in. Upon seeing Brooke, she rushed over.

"Oh my god, Brooke are you okay?" Peyton asked kneeling in front of her. Brooke fell into Peyton and started crying on her shoulder, she'd been keeping her emotions in for so long it felt good to just let it all out. After a few minutes, Peyton gently pushed Brooke back, but kept her hands tightly on her shoulders.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing…" Brooke whispered.  
"Who hit you?" Peyton questioned looking at the bruise on Brooke's face.  
"No one…" Brooke whispered again.  
"Where's Lucas?"  
"He's not here."  
"Who did this to you?"  
Brooke started crying again, and Peyton pulled her close. Stroking her hair, and trying to calm her down, "He loves me right?" Brooke whispered into Peyton's hair. Peyton pulled her closer; unable to form words that would help the situation.

**REVIEWWWWW?**


	3. All At Once

**Face Down **

Gosh I swear I love OTH fans, you guys give me reviews so fast! I love it, and I love that people like this story! Anyways I have a couple ideas, enough for at least 3-5 more chapters. The song is all at once by the fray. As always please read and review.

Chapter Three: All At Once

Lucas sat atop the picnic table facing the River Court, he watched a few boys shoot hoops, getting lost in the memories of his youth. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and weight on the table. Looking over, he saw Nathan. Lucas nodded in acknowledgment.

"I thought I'd find you here."  
"Why're you looking for me?"  
"I really want to talk to you Lucas."  
"About what?"  
"I know something's going on between you and Brooke."  
Lucas remained silent watching the boys.  
"If you don't tell me, I know I'll find out eventually."

- - - -

"Peyton please don't tell anyone about this." Brooke said, once she had composed herself.  
"Brooke you can't stay here." Peyton replied, looking directly into her eyes.  
"I know." Brooke's eyes cast downward, "But I'm so scared."

- - - -

"Nathan just mind your own business." Lucas said, watching the boys walk away from the court. Before Nathan could respond, his phone began to ring. He turned away from Lucas, and fished the phone out of his pocket,  
"Hello?"  
"Nathan do you know where Lucas is?" Peyton asked.  
"Yeah I'm here with him. What's wrong?"  
"I don't know if I should tell you, just whatever you do don't let him come near Brooke again."  
"Why what's going on?"  
"He hurt her Nathan, she won't admit it to me. But I know he hit her." Nathan eyed Lucas, who seemed lost in concentration.  
"And Nathan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't tell Haley anything. I don't want her to worry. I'll take care of Brooke." Nathan shut his phone without saying goodbye, anger rising inside him.

- - - -

"Who did you call?" Brooke asked getting up from the ground.  
"Nathan."  
"What did you tell him?"  
"Brooke that doesn't matter, we need to get you out of here."  
"No, tell me what you told him."  
"I told him that Lucas hurt you." Peyton sighed.  
"Why?"  
"Brooke stop lying for him, he doesn't deserve to have you. You don't deserve this kind of treatment. We need to get you out of here. Come on." Peyton said grabbing her hand, "You'll be safe with me."

- - - -

"What have you been doing to Brooke?"  
"Did she just call you?" Lucas asked turning towards him.  
"No."  
"She did didn't she?"  
"She didn't Lucas, because apparently she's too scared to admit to anyone that there's anything wrong." Nathan was on his feet, and he grabbed Lucas by the collar.  
"Have you been hurting her?"  
"This doesn't concern you." Nathan let go of Lucas and shoved him to the cement. He grabbed him by the collar again, and looked directly into his eyes.  
"Your right, you and Brooke's relationship doesn't concern me, but her well being concerns me. You have no right to hurt someone I care about. You have no right to physically hurt someone period." Lucas tried to push Nathan away, but Nathan's fist collided with his face. Blood started to pour from his nose.

'_We'd never know what's wrong without the pain  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same'_

"Does it feel good to be the one getting hurt?" Nathan demanded, crossing his arms across his chest and eyeing Lucas.  
"No." Lucas whispered.  
"Then why are you doing that to her?" Lucas didn't bother to respond, he started punching himself in the chest, Nathan watched on shocked. After a few moments, he stepped forward and grabbed Lucas's hands, stopping him.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I don't know!" Lucas hunched over, breathing deeply.  
"Sometimes I'm just so angry, before I can stop myself or channel it I hit her. I wish I didn't and I wish I could control it. But sometimes I just feel like there's so much going wrong that I can't fix." Lucas looked up tears streaming down his face. Nathan met his gaze, arms still crossed.  
"I love her so much, I'm really scared I'm going to lose her."  
"And you think that hurting her is going to make her stay?"  
**  
How was that? Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Fall Away

**Face Down **

I swear you guys are the best. Thank you for all the great reviews, it means a lot to me! The song is Fall Away by The Fray. I don't own anything. i made a cd cover and back cover for the music I incorporated into the story, if you want it IM me at LOOK ITS WENNIE. As always please review and enjoy.

**Chapter Four: Fall Away **

Brooke sat quietly in the front seat of Peyton's car, she watched the changing scenery absorbing the words from the song. Her hands gently resting in her lap. Peyton reached over, and put her hand on top of Brookes, giving her a light squeeze. Brooke looked over, and Peyton gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thing's are going to be different now." Peyton said, moving her hand back to the steering wheel. Brooke turned her attention back to the scenery, unsure if she would be able to handle the things to come.

Peyton pulled into the driveway of the home, she'd grown up in. Reaching into the backseat she grabbed Brooke's bag before getting out of the car. Brooke remained seated, Peyton went to Brooke's side of the car and opened the door for her, offering her hand to her. Hesitantly Brooke accepted, and they made they're way into the house, hand in hand.

"Have you eaten anything?" Peyton asked from the doorway of the kitchen.  
"No, but I'm not hungry." Brooke replied from the couch. Peyton disappeared into the kitchen and came back with two cups of ice water.  
"If you want anything help yourself, you know where everything is." Peyton said taking a seat on the couch next to Brooke.

Brooke began to cry, and tried furiously to wipe the tears away.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Peyton questioned, moving closer to Brooke.  
"I'm just, overwhelmed. Your being so nice to me after everything that happened."  
"Brooke that was two years ago, I know our friendship hasn't been the best since then, but I'm willing to work at it." Peyton pulled her into a tight hug, and let her cry.  
"Can you tell me what exactly is going on between you and Lucas?"  
"I don't know what's going on."  
"Why don't you start from the beginning?"  
Brooke pulled back, and tried to stop her tears, "The first time he hit me was months ago, he apologized right after and said he'd never do it again, and kept telling me he loved me. Then I started to notice things in him, he seemed so distance, so angry. Before he hit me, I'd see a look in his eyes. Before he would go after me, I'd know he was angry. It's like he's battling something inside himself."  
"Why'd you stay with him?"  
"I was scared that if I left, he'd come after me. But mostly because I thought he'd go back to his old ways, I love him so much. I'm scared to be without him, but I'm scared to be with him." Brooke whispered, tears glazing her eyes again.

Lucas walked into the home he shared with Brooke, and noticed right away that something was missing. He walked into the living room, and noticed that the glass and spilt coffee was cleaned up. He started calling for Brooke, but received no answer. Heading into the bedroom, he noticed some of her clothes were gone. Fearing the worst, he looked around the whole house before collapsing onto the bed.

'_It's the one you can't erase  
You should have made it right, so you wouldn't have to fight'_

Brooke was gone, and Lucas had no idea where she'd gone to. His worst fear had come true, he had lost Brooke. The one person he didn't think he could live without.

**Review?**


	5. Look After You

**Face Down **

Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy. The song is called, Look After You by the Fray. I don't own anything. I'm really proud of this chapter! The next one is the last one!

Chapter Five: Look After You

Lucas paced back and forth across his living room. It had been exactly 48 hours since he had last seen Brooke. He hadn't slept, hadn't eaten, and hadn't showered. He was a mess, he couldn't live without her. But he was the one who drove her away. Lucas had been replaying the past couple of months in his mind, every time he had laid a hand on her, every time he had seen her cry, every time she cried because of him.

'_My heart has started to separate'_

It seemed that everyone Lucas called, had no idea where Brooke was. No one had seen her. And if they had he doubted they would tell him where she was. Her phone went unanswered, and he left her about a million messages before he was told that her inbox was full.

- - - -

Peyton set the plate down in front of Brooke. The smell of alfredo sauce wafted up into Brooke's nose.  
"Do you have any mint?" Brooke asked leaning her head on her hands.  
"Yeah." Peyton replied handing Brooke a few leaves. Brooke ripped them up and sprinkled them on top of the dish.  
"This is Lucas's favorite way to eat it." Brooke said wiping her hands on the napkin.  
"Are you going to eat it?" Peyton questioned taking a seat across from her.  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Brooke you've barely eaten anything, these past two days."  
"I haven't been hungry." Peyton sighed taking the dish away.

- - - -

Anger began to rise inside of Lucas, anger at himself, anger at the person he had become, and anger at what he had done to the girl he loved. He walked over to the wall, and punched it. Pulling his fist out of the plaster, he leaned his back against the wall and slowly slide down.

"What the hell have I become?" He asked himself quietly. He pulled the chain from under his shirt out, and held the ring in his fingers. He had intended to give it to Brooke, he had intended to ask for her hand in marriage, but instead of having the courage to do that he had hurt her.

"Why would she want to marry me now?" He asked himself, fingering the ring. Lucas let the chain fall, and felt a light tap where the ring had hit his chest. He reached up and touched his face, feeling the prickly hairs beginning to grow. Going to work didn't matter, shaving didn't matter, nothing mattered without Brooke, and she had left because of him.

'_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down'_

He knew he needed to fix things, he needed her back in his life, he needed to get her back before he lost her for good. Lucas picked up the phone and called the one person he knew would be able to help him. The call went directly to voicemail.

"Nathan, I really need you to help me. I know I've made a lot of mistakes, but I need you to help me get Brooke back. I need you to tell her I need to talk to her. I need to try to fix this. Please Nathan." Lucas sighed hanging the phone up.

- - - -

Peyton watched Brooke wearily, she had finally fallen asleep. For the past two days Brooke hadn't wanted to do anything except sit in front of the TV and watch mindless garbage. Peyton's phone began to ring, so she went into the next room.

"Hello?" She said covering her mouth, trying to be as quiet as possible.  
"Peyton, Lucas called me."  
"He called me too."  
"Well I mean he just left me a message. He wants me to help him get Brooke back, he wants me to get her to talk to him."  
"Do you think it's a good idea."  
"I think we should let them, I mean it's their life." Nathan said, sounding as if he had given it deep thought.  
"Yeah, but what if he hits her again?"  
"Then we'll do what we have to. But I think that we should let her talk to him."  
"Okay, I'll talk to Brooke."  
"Do you think she'll want to talk to him?"  
"Yeah, she really misses him, despite everything." Peyton said glancing into the other room at Brooke's sleeping figure.  
"I'll call Lucas and tell him that Brooke will come by the house tomorrow."  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye."

- - - -

The phone next to Lucas began to ring, but he didn't bother to answer it. He didn't want to hear what the voice on the other end had to say. The answering machine picked it up, he listened to Brooke's voice.

"Hi, you've reached Brooke and Lucas, we're both currently unavailable so leave your name and number and we'll get back to you." The typical beep sound rang out through the house. There was a slight pause, but then Nathan's voice filled the room. "Lucas, if she wants to talk to you, she'll be over tomorrow."

**How was that? Reviews are appreciated. **


	6. How To Save A Life

**How To Save A Life  
**

**I really hope you all like this story, and how I ended it. I know some people won't be happy, anyways there's a longer explanation at the end. First song is How to Save a Life by the Fray, second song is Any Romantic Fairy Tail by This Providence, third song is Face Down by the Red Jump Suit Apparatus. I don't own anything! Thanks for constantly reading and reviewing. I'm really proud of this story.**

**Chapter Six: How To Save A Life**

Peyton pulled up to the house, turning the engine off. She turned her attention to the girl who sat next to her.  
"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Peyton asked, eyeing Brooke carefully. Brooke nodded her head and opened the door. When she was about to close the door, Peyton stopped her.  
"Hey Brooke?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Think with your head and your heart, not just your heart. Make sure you know what your doing. I don't want to see you hurt anymore." Brooke gave Peyton a small smile, and closed the door. The window rolled down,  
"Do you want me to wait for you?"  
"No, I'll be okay."  
"Okay, I'll see you later."  
"Okay, bye. And Peyton?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks for everything, for being a friend." Peyton merely nodded before driving off.

Brooke turned her attention back to the house, and noticed Lucas standing in the doorway. She made her way towards him, and he moved aside to let her into the house. She took a seat on the couch, and immediately notice the new hole in the wall. Lucas was about to take a seat next to her, but thought better of it. Opting for the chair that faced her instead.

"I'm glad you came." He started, sitting on his hands.  
"Yeah, I guess." Brooke replied giving him the once over, her hands rung together. A few moments of silence passed, "So you wanted to talk to me?"  
"Yeah, I wanted to apologize for everything I put you through." Lucas said his voice filled with honesty. Brooke almost forgave him then, but a little voice in the back of her head told her to listen to her brain not just her heart.  
"Sorry doesn't fix things Lucas."  
"I know that."

'_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you'_

"Sorry doesn't take away the bruises, and it doesn't take away the pain you put me through." Brooke's voice rang out clear, and confident. It made her feel stronger than she really was. Lucas's eyes cast downward.  
"I know, if I could take it back I would. If I were given the chance to go back in time, I wouldn't have done what I did to you."  
"Can you tell me why you did it?"  
"There's a lot of reasons. The first time I was just having a bad day."  
"So you decided to take it out on me? Can I ask you something? If we had a kid together and you had a bad day would you hurt our child?"  
"No, I'd never do that."  
"Then why did you hit me?"  
"I don't know Brooke, I don't know." Lucas kept his voice calm, trying desperately to channel the anger inside of him. Tears had begun to fall from his eyes, and though it killed her to see him in this state, she knew she had to keep her emotions in line.

"You know, I wanted to give this to you." Lucas said, using the back of his hand to wipe his eyes. "I had it all planned out, how I would ask you, what we would have for dinner, every little detail." Lucas pulled the chain out from around his neck, holding it up so that the ring dangled before her eyes. "I wanted it to be special, I wanted to show you how much I loved you. I know it's hard to believe but I really do love you a lot." Brooke breathed deeply, this was the moment she had been waiting for, this would be an easy excuse for her to take him back.

"Lucas don't do this." She whispered looking into his eyes, the eyes she knew.  
"I can't help it Brooke, I can't live without you, but it seems like I can't live with you. I'm just so angry sometimes, and I see you and I guess I just look for an excuse to get my anger out. I know its wrong, and I know it's bad. I don't know why I do it though. I feel like I've become someone different the past few months, and I don't even know why." He pulled the chain off from around his neck, and held it out to her. "I want you to have this."

'_I know you have every right to leave me  
But sweety will you hang onto me'_

Brooke shook her head, "I can't do that. I can't take that."  
"Why not?" Lucas's eyes began to glaze over, his voice quiet.  
"Because Lucas, I just can't. You don't know why you take your anger out on me, you tell me you won't do it again, you tell me you love me and yet you still put me through so much. Maybe you should figure out who your becoming, and if I should really be apart of your life." Brooke stood to leave, but Lucas grabbed her hand. She turned to look at him, "Please Brooke, don't do this." He pressed the ring and chain into her hand, but she wouldn't take it and it fell to the ground.  
Brooke gave Lucas a sad smile, "I have to do this Lucas, at least for now. You need to figure stuff out, I need to figure stuff out. If it's supposed to be, it'll be. Give it time. Get some help."

'_One day she will tell you that she has had enough'_

Lucas let go of her hand, and watched her walk out of the house. Brooke made her way towards Peyton's house, her face a mask of emotions. She knew she had done the right thing, even though it broke her heart to walk out on him. But if things were ever going to be okay for them, he needed to get help. He had to answer the questions, he had no answers for. He needed to figure things out. She willed her legs to move forward, and not run back towards Lucas, and into his arms. Brooke let a lone tear fall, and reassured herself that she had done the right thing.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. As much as I wanted to give them a happy ending, I couldn't. I'm all for Brucas, but if I ended it in a happily ever after way it wouldn't be right. I really don't think that Lucas would be able to put aside all his anger in one chapter. There's a lot more exploration to be done in his character, and like all the strengths and things. I need to be able to fix my Lucas in this story before I can fix Brooke and his relationship. (So if I write a sequel, that'll probably be based on the struggles and stuff Lucas encounters while trying to become the person he used to be) **


End file.
